Porque es Natsu
by Giuly De Giuseppe
Summary: Natsu no tenía respeto por su privacidad, estaba todo el día en su casa como si nada pasara e incluso le hacía bromas. Sin embargo, porque es Natsu, Lucy seguiría confiando en él. Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "Tipos de Relaciones" del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.


**PORQUE ES NATSU**

FAIRY TAIL ©HIRO MASHIMA

 _Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto: "Tipos de Relaciones" del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos_

 **Sinopsis:** Natsu no tenía respeto por su privacidad, estaba todo el día en su casa como si nada pasara e incluso le hacía bromas. Sin embargo, porqué es Natsu, Lucy seguiría confiando en él. Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "Tipos de Relaciones" del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Nota de la autora:** Bienvenidos a este reto del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos donde a mí me toco:

 _"Personaje 1" confía ciegamente en "Personaje 2", aunque "Personaje 2" le gusta hacerle bromas a "Personaje 1"_

Que yo reemplace por _:_

 _Lucy confía ciegamente en Natsu, aunque Natsu le gusta hacerle bromas a Lucy._

Aclarado esto, ¡Empecemos!

Editado el 08-07-17

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** Porqué es Natsu

Lucy suspiró exhausta mientras se colaba de lleno en la tina, había sido un día demasiado largo en cuanto se refiere a su vida de pedir y cumplir misiones. Ahora estaba quitándose el polvo que tenía por todo su cuerpo gracias a Natsu y la confianza excesiva que ella depositaba en el dragón slayer

¿Cómo podía confiar en alguien como él?

Claro, había confiado cuando le dejo una carta notificándole que se iría a entrenar y que volvería en algún tiempo. Aunque en un principio lloró y no entendió porque se fue sin avisarle en persona, Lucy confió y espero; un año después tenía a Natsu en el estadio de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos contemplándola con la gran sonrisa socarrona que lo caracterizaba. Después, cuando el gran secreto que recaía en él y se relacionaba con Zeref fue revelado, Lucy también confió en que el mago de fuego saldría vivo y así fue, aunque había cosas que aún no se habían terminado de aclarar, pero su vida estaba a salvo.

Siempre confió en él cuando parecía que no debería y por eso confió cuando Natsu le ofreció ir a una misión como en los viejos tiempos: Natsu, Lucy y Happy.

Como siempre era y mandaba, el hiperactivo mago de fuego le sugirió hacer una misión cuya recompensa era deliciosa a simple vista por el hecho de que le permitiría pagar varios meses de renta a su regordeta casera. La oferta de él de caballera rosada era excelente, pero Lucy tenía una duda.

—¿Crees que podrás evitar destruir cosas?

Natsu parpadeó un par de veces antes de procesar lo dicho su amiga maga, en resumen, le pedía lo mismo de siempre: evitar daños así no había que pagarlos y así no reducir la recompensa. En su interior, sabía que debía decirle que no podría hacerlo y que tarde o temprano ese lado de él que su hermano definía como _libre de ataduras y cosas racionales_ saldría a la luz y destrozaría todo a su paso. Por otro lado, si era sincero como se supone de debería ser, Lucy no lo dejaría que fuera a esa misión y proclamaría que lo haría sola, que contaba con sus espíritus y trajes estelares y principalmente, que no era débil.

En su mente, Natsu no pudo evitar bufar molesto.

La Heartfilia no era débil para nada, quizás sus habilidades no eran físicas como las de Erza o las de Gildarts, pero él podía asegurarse que todo lo físico que los magos clase S podían emplear, ella lo lucia esplendorosamente en cuanto a espíritus y trajes estelares de ella se refiere. Porque para el mago de fuego, los _tipos de las llaves_ eran gran ayuda para él cuando sus ataques iban a todas direcciones, pues los espíritus eran un poco más racionales que él. Además, si no estaba él para proteger o estar con Lucy en los momentos duros, podía contar con los espíritus.

Así que Natsu sabía que debía prometerle que no haría ninguna destrucción por el bien de ella y él. Porque había cosas que el mago de fuego sabía que debería decirle y así disipar algunas barreras que ellos tenían.

Debía decirle que la quería, que le tenía más que cariño de amiga o compañera de equipo, que cuando Igneel le dijo que pensara en el futuro; que ella estaba en sus planes.

Tanto para expresar, pero tantas cosas que había por resolver, algunas ya resueltas, pero otras, como su pasado, aun le inquietaban y no quería entrar en una relación teniendo problemas que podrían ser dificultades en el futuro.

Quizás era egoísta consigo mismo y con Lucy, que ya sabía a leguas que ella también sentía algo por él, pero si quería cumplir la promesa hecha a Igneel y así mismo, primero debía ordenarse él. Aún era joven para contraer el dichoso matrimonio, tener la esposa que quería para poder disfrutar de ella a pleno y tener los muchos hijos que quería tener.

Porque sí, Natsu Dragneel no era tonto o asexual, sino que era más bien lento, o lo aparentaba, y algo pensativo en algún sentido macabro y que involucraba al demonio dragón que llevaba adentro.

Entonces, tras un debate interno, el dragón slayer de fuego le contestó:

—Creo y prometo que no destruiré cosas.

Lucy entonces sonrió tranquila y se dispuso a salir del gremio para partir a su destino donde la esperaba una misión sencilla y una gran recompensa. Mientras Happy se les unía en la puerta, el dragón slayer de fuego recogió su mochila de viaje y no pudo evitar soltar una risa al pensar en cómo reaccionaría la maga estelar cuando en unas cuantas horas la destrucción por obra y gracia de su magia de fuego fuera inevitable.

Eso lo hizo cuestionar algo, ¿por qué Lucy depositaba tanta confianza en él?

Con aquellas promesas que se rompían en un corto tiempo la maga siempre decía que él le jugaba bromas y este se podía asegurar así mismo que eso era cierto. Sin embargo, también estaban las bromas que ocurrían en su departamento, sobre todo las que involucraban su ropa interior.

Mientras los mareos por el tren se apoderaban de su persona, en su mente recordó la última gran broma que él y el exceed azul le habían hecho.

—¡Todo despejado! ¿tienes la bolsa, Natsu?

El dragón slayer contemplo el exceed, que en esos momentos lo colocaba en el piso del departamento, y le mostro que en su mano tenía la bolsa para guardar la ropa interior de Lucy.

¿Por qué el motivo de la broma pesada? Por el simple hecho de que Natsu se despertó aburrido en el departamento de Lucy.

Ella se había ido con Levy a la biblioteca de Magnolia y a comprar víveres para los tres ya que él y Happy que prácticamente vivían en su departamento desde su antigua morada ahora era sitio de su hermano mayor cuya soledad le debía ser respetada. Natsu tomo sus cosas y recuerdos de misiones para irse donde Lucy sin avisarle. Al principio la maga se enojó, pero tras llegar a un acuerdo, Natsu se podía dormir con Happy en el sofá y nada se vería perturbado de su intimidad, sin embargo, Natsu seguía durmiendo a su lado como de costumbre y ya no había remedio por lo que la rubia lo dejaba y solamente empezaba con su rutina mientras el dragón slayer seguía a pata suelta sobre su cama. Cuando despertó ese día, se sentía aburrido y solo se le ocurrió algo: molestar a Lucy.

—¡Venga, Happy!, ¡agarremos todas sus ropas interiores y llevémosla a casa!

—Natsu, ahora esta nuestra casa — le recordó el gato azul.

El slayer entonces detuvo su euforia y se puso a pensar en que Happy tenía razón.

—Tienes razón, pero…—y ante la idea repentina que adorno su mente en ese momento, la risa de niño travieso volvió a adornar su rostro. Era sin dudas un maestro de las bromas—… yo me refiero a donde esta Zeref, ¡Vamos, será divertido!

—¡Aye! —concordó el gato más animado y enseguida se pusieron a hacer su obra macabra.

Ya para cuando el par de aliados se habían retirado con todas las prendas interiores solo bastaron unas horas y que la maga quisiera ducharse para descubrir la ausencia de las mismas.

Enseguida dedujo que era obra de Natsu y Happy y, escaso segundos después, un alarido envuelto en cólera interrumpió la calma de la ciudad. Tal fue el sonido que incluso mago de pelo oscuro quien deduciendo por la abrupta visita de su hermano menor y su exceed era de seguro que todo ese escándalo era a causa de esos dos jugándole una pesada broma a la hija de Layla.

Soplo con molestia.

¿Qué clase de acto deplorable y vergonzoso, para su hermano llamado broma, le habían hecho esta vez a la maga estelar?

Al abrir la puerta y mirar con detenimiento a una Lucy roja de la cólera y con semblante consumido, Zeref supo que su hermano se había pasado del límite.

—Hola, Zeref…, —expresó la maga recobrando el aire y poniéndose seria. Eso de tener ante ti al mago más poderoso y dueño de incontables magias negras no era algo fácil —…perdón por molestar.

—No eres molestia, hija de Layla. No tienes rasgos o características para causar algo así en la gente —le contradijo con parsimonia. Dado que un rasgo de su _cuñada_ , porque el hermano de Natsu sabía todo con detalle y la maga tenía eso de plantear cosas de ella que no eran ciertas.

—Gracias por el cumplido —contestó sonriendo nerviosa lo que hizo sonreír el solitario mago, aunque sea un poco—. En fin, solo quería saber si Natsu estaba aquí.

—Sí, está en la parte trasera de la casa.

Repentinamente, Zeref sintió como le estampaban una bola de papel en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—¡Eres un traidor! ¡un mal hermano y traidor! —gruño el dragón slayer saliendo de su escondite, delatándose ante la maga y el mago.

Unos segundos después, al rostro del mago de fuego se le plantaba un terrible Lucy-kick haciendo caer hacia atrás y, por ende, al incorporarse, él intentar huir.

—¡Natsu! ¡no huyas! —grito de pronto Lucy y contrario a lo que dijo la maga, Natsu huyo y se perdió en el horizonte junto con Lucy.

Aunque la broma con la ropa interior le costó dormir en el sofá por tres días, para el dragón slayer valió la pena y ahora que bajaban del tren tenía la sensación de que la destrucción que causaría seria otro motivo más de risa.

Horas más tarde, tras ver una rubia molesta por solo tener un cuarto de recompensa y que le prohibiera entrar en el departamento hasta que ella decidiera. Natsu se marchó a donde Zeref, pensativo. Lucy le había dicho algo que él no esperaba, ni predijo.

—No sé porque confió tanto en ti, creo que no debería hacerlo más —y tras eso se había marchado, reiterando si llegaba a ir a la casa que compartían lo largaría de allí a Lucy-kick.

Entonces, el dragón slayer se había quedado allí algo inquieto y molesto consigo mismo. Quizás debería ser sincero y decirle que él era una amenaza si ella quería conseguir toda la recompensa, que fuera con Gray o Erza, que ellos eran más prudentes y no harían destrozos ni tenían un lado llamado _libre de ataduras y cosas racionales._

Prefería eso: no compartir más misiones, no compartir más el viaje en el tren a que ella su amiga a la que le dedicaba los sentimientos más bellos que tenía dentro de él dejara de confiar en su persona.

Porque el sacrificio por quien añoras para la eternidad es algo que requiere valor y Natsu sabía por experiencia de su hermano y la fundadora de gremio que incluso a veces esos sacrificios involucran la vida. Lo que él haría no era nada comparado a aquello, pero era igual de sincero.

Entre las divagaciones del dragón slayer que ahora iba devuelta a hacia el hogar que compartían. Lucy estaba especulando en el día que pasó y lo que le indicó a su amigo. Había sido cruel y mentirosa no solo con él, sino consigo misma.

—No podre jamás dejar de confiar con él…, —se decía a si misma mirando una foto de ellos dos durante los primeros días tras le derrota definitiva del Imperio Álvarez y Acnología:

Esa fotografía había sido tomada en el hospital del gremio donde ambos estaban en la misma cama por pedido del mago que estaba en un estado de shock por las heridas de su amiga y que no se permitía que lo alejaran de ella, motivo que origino burlas por los otros integrantes del gremio tales como "¿ _Para cuándo la boda?, ¿y son novios o qué?_ o _¿cuántos hijos piensan tener?"_

Cosas que harían enfurecer a alguien que no quiere verse relacionado con una amiga, cosas que a Natsu no lo enfadaron y lo hicieron reír más que otra cosa. La situación sorprendió a la maga estelar y todavía la recuerda. Entonces piensa en eso y concluye que, porque es Natsu, con pro y contras, ella siempre confiara en él.

—…Porque si hubiera desconfiado de él, jamás hubiera podido estar en Fairy Tail —exclamó concluyendo, feliz.

Para Natsu que ya estaba colado en su morada, le basta oír eso para permanecer sereno.

Frases sencillas que, a él alguien de mente y acción sencilla, le alegran en todas formas posibles. Entonces decide asomarse y la ve allí mirando su fotografía de los dos más reciente y no puede evitar reír.

—Fue un gran día, jamás lo olvidare —enuncia contemplando la fotografía ya cerca de Lucy.

No lo lanzo de lejos como especuló y eso quiera decir que todo está perfecto, o por lo menos ella, porque él no iba a permanecer con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada al respecto.

Lucy podía no estar más molesta, pero el dragón slayer aún estaba impertinente consigo mismo.

— Tengo algo que decirte.

—¿En serio? —la maga no puede evitar echar un vistazo clavadamente a su compañero que tiene todo su semblante facial serio, salvo su mirada jade. Lucy estaba inequívoca que aquel mirar era triste y reflejaba dolor— Bueno, dime.

Exhala aire con todo lo que pueda almacenar sus pulmones de dragón. Está en una cuerda floja donde la caída representa sufrir el alejamiento de Lucy de su vida y el cruce de la cuerda es no compartir misiones con ella, pero, tener lo más importante, su confianza plena.

—Tienes razón con lo que dices —suelta sin más. Lucy lo mira confundida— Lo la de confianza. Aunque oí lo que decías que jamás podría dejar de confiar en mí— una sonrisa se formó en su rostro—. Eso me alegra y no sabes cuánto.

— _Entonces escuchó lo que dije_ —piensa la rubia a sus adentros. Sin embargo, no sabe hacia dónde quiere apuntar su amigo ahora—. Natsu… ¿qué me quieres decir?

—Solo quiero que confíes en mí, ¿sí? —la voz se le quiebra, más por lo que venía a decir a continuación —. Creo que tendrías que ir a misiones con Gray o Erza porque sus promesas de nada de destrozos si se cumplen, y yo no quiero que desconfíes de mí, no lo quiero…—el dragón slayer no puede evitar morderse el labio inferior furioso, la situación era más difícil de lo que espero y además se da cuenta que no puede dejar ir a Lucy, que la necesita arraigada a él todos los días.

Podrá parecer egoísta con las amigas de Lucy, con el equipo, con el gremio y el mundo.

—Seré egoísta, pero Lucy confió en mí para entrar en Fairy Tail cuando apenas me conocía. Lucy me confío su gran sueño y no quiero que esa confianza se pierda — se dice a sí mismo, quedando tranquilo por primera vez desde la tarde.

—Y seguiré confiando, idiota —el dragón slayer ve a su amiga, emocionada y se da cuenta sin que se lo diga que hablo en voz alta. No puede evitar sonrojarse —. Tú mismo lo dijiste, gracias al confiar en ti entre a Fairy Tail y cambie mi vida. Natsu, no solo cumpliste mi sueño de entrar al gremio. Tú y Happy confiaron en mí para la primera misión juntos en equipo, confiaste en mí cuando Mirai Rogue aseguraba que yo cerraría el Portal Eclipse — el rostro de la maga se torna serio—. Aunque al final lo termine cerrando.

—Sí, pero había un gran motivo. Si estaríamos muertos ahora y tú…—y la escena donde Mirai Lucy se ve destrozada por las sombras del otro Rogue lo atraviesa y no puede evitar pensar que tanta confianza Lucy tiene en él que en esos instantes ella le entrego el rumbo de su futuro por unos momentos—…Lucy, yo…

—No tienes que disculparte, yo expresé algo que era una gran mentira. Natsu, no importa tus bromas, tus despistes y tus lados de los que habla Zeref…

—Espera —le interrumpió —. ¿A ti también te hablo de eso? —Lucy le responde asintiendo—. Ese bastardo…—gruñe entre dientes y Lucy no puede evitar reírse y a continuación abrazarlo por la espalda como hace un año atrás.

Natsu se sorprende sin duda, pero esta vez sujeta las manos que rodean cuerpo y se queda allí

—Gracias, por confiar en mí.

—Ahora y siempre —manifiesta Lucy perdiéndose en el calor de su espalda, calor del cual pronto se ve separo dado que Natsu, sin soltar sus manos, la gira y hace que sus miradas se crucen—. ¿Natsu?

—Sí, confías en mí sabrás entonces que si significa esto —confiesa acercándose a ella.

—¿Eh? —pero Lucy no logra articular nada más porque en sus labios estaban los del dragón slayer dándole un beso algo inexperto, pero con todos los sentimientos que ella debía entender que el mago de fuego almacenaba por él.

Porque es Natsu, porque siendo simplemente él confía ciegamente en él. Incluso ahora, en los sentimientos que le transmite con el beso y que seguramente, los unirán en algo en el futuro que perdurara. Porque es Natsu, sabe que eso será como piensa.

Eterno.


End file.
